


Tangled

by pmastamonkmonk



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22168978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pmastamonkmonk/pseuds/pmastamonkmonk
Summary: Fat Nuggets decided that if daddy and Mr. Smiles weren't going to get together on their own, he'd just have to intervene.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 698





	Tangled

**Author's Note:**

> I posted a silly request on twitter and @flaildoodles obliged me with absolutely gorgeous art. Please go give them some love! 
> 
> https://twitter.com/FlailDoodles/status/1212637575351033856?s=20 - Sketch  
> https://twitter.com/FlailDoodles/status/1214121029829824514?s=20 - Colored Version

Fat Nuggets was growing quite tired of the little song and dance daddy and Mr. Smiles were doing.

Daddy was always much happier after spending time with Mr. Smiles, and Fat Nuggets was not opposed to the other man’s presence at all. Unlike other boy people daddy brought around, Mr. Smiles was quite nice. He would pet him and give him tasty snacks and never once kicked him like Mr. Val had done in the past. He even talked to him like the big boy he was and taught him little tricks to do for even _more_ tasty snacks!

Yes, daddy could do much worse than Mr. Smiles, he’d decided.

He’d been trying for weeks now to make one of them step up and make the first move. From picking daddy’s outfits to catch Mr. Smile’s eye to being extra cute with Mr. Smiles to make daddy happy – nothing seemed to truly work. Sure, they seemed much closer now – talking a lot more often and he’d even seen Mr. Smiles put his hand on daddy’s the other day which made daddy go bright pink – but he wasn’t quite sure what else he could do.

The two idiots were quite obviously head over heels for one another and neither of them was smart enough to make the first move. Fat Nuggets would just have to do it for them.

“Hello there, Fat Nuggets, taking an afternoon constitutional, are we?”

“You can say ‘going walkies’, Smiles.”

“I can’t and I won’t.” Fat Nuggets snorted and danced from hoof to hoof as Mr. Smiles reached into his pocket and held out a piece of jerky. He stood very still as the jerky was balanced on his snout, waiting for Mr. Smiles’ signal.

Daddy huffed but he was smiling, “You feedin’ him people again?”

“Only the best, of course,” Mr. Smiles snapped his fingers and Fat Nuggets threw his head back, catching the jerky in his mouth and oinking happily.

Fat Nuggets watched as daddy and Mr. Smiles chatted, the length of his pink leash clutched in one of daddy’s hands as they spoke. He suddenly had a very good idea.

“Charlie has me inspecting the hotel grounds this afternoon, should you see anything out of order, do let me know.” Mr. Smiles tapped his microphone stand on the ground before making his way down the hall towards the garden as daddy leaned down to fasten his leash in place.

Fat Nuggets would have to time it just right, but he was sure this plan would work in his favor.

“Alright, Nugnugs, let’s go with dad- hey!“ Instead of heading towards the front door like he usually would, Fat Nuggets pulled the leash taught, struggling down the hallway that led to the garden exit after Mr. Smiles.

“You wanna go to the garden too? Al’s not gonna give you anymore snacks, y’know!” He pulled on the leash, trying to hold Fat Nuggets back. “We can go to the garden after we get back.”

Fat Nuggets snorted and squealed loudly, turning around and trying to yank backwards, tugging and oinking as he dug his hooves into the carpet.

“Okay, okay, garden it is…”

As soon as the door out to the garden was open, Fat Nuggets snorted, looking all around until his target was found. Mr. Smiles was walking leisurely down the main path towards the large tree in the back of the garden, looking down at a small notebook in his hand and paying no mind to them.

He bolted.

“Fat Nuggets, stop! No! What’re y’doin’?”

Alastor looked up just in time for Fat Nuggets to dash between his legs, yanking on his leash with a strength and speed unexpected from such a small pig as he circled around them. Angel Dust cursed, arms waving to reestablish his balance as their legs tangled together in the length of the leash, the end held uselessly in his hand as they were pulled flush together.

Alastor found his face pressed right into Angel Dust’s fluffy chest, hands against the spider’s abdomen in a failed attempt to maintain some sort of distance and decorum between them as the leash dug into his shoulder blades. He felt his face heat as Angel Dust pressed even closer, twisting to try and untangle them and only making it worse, smothering his face even deeper into the fur.

“Fat Nuggets, what the fuck! You come back here, you little shit!”

Alastor pried away, flushing darker at the still close proximity to the white fur and the warmth under his palms, glancing around Angel Dust’s waist to see Fat Nuggets plopped next to a flower, staring at it with his usual dopey empty eyed stare, mindless to the chaos his tangled leash had created.

“Al, I’m real sorry, gimme a second and I can- god damnit, how’d he even manage to- okay, maybe… fuck.” Angel Dust _growled_ in frustration and Alastor felt the sound practically vibrate through him with their closeness, the leash digging into his thigh as Angel Dust pulled on it. “Okay, here we go.”

With a few twists of his many arms and another face full of furry chest, the leash was loosened enough to shift apart, their bodies no longer flush but it was still twisted around their legs, trapping them together like some sort of three-legged race. With a satisfied huff, Angel Dust gave another tug of the leash, trying to unwind it and only managing to tighten it back around their knees. Alastor jerked forward, grabbing onto the waist of Angel Dust’s blazer in an attempt to maintain his own balance as he was knocked off kilter again.

Angel Dust grabbed back at him, stepping back in surprise and managing to pull Alastor closer with their tied leg, his lower arms raising on instinct to the small of Alastor’s back, another bracing his shoulder. After stumbling in place, Alastor found himself looking up, their matching flushed faces inches apart as they stared at each other for a long moment.

He then found himself quite surprised when Angel Dust surged forward, pressing their lips together before wrenching back, eyes wide in shock at what he had just done.

“Ah, fuck, you’re gonna kill me for that…” Angel Dust looked down, trying to untangle their legs, all four hands working at the leash uselessly as he muttered and cursed in Italian. Avoiding the other man’s gaze, he didn’t notice when Alastor grabbed at his lapels, yanking him back down.

It wasn’t the worst kiss he’d ever had, but it was quite obvious that it was probably the first kiss Alastor had ever initiated, what with how their teeth clicked together and Angel Dust could taste the tang of blood flooding his mouth as he bit his own lip and tongue. Without thinking, he turned his head, adjusting the angle and pulled back just slightly, slotting them into place and improving the kiss tenfold.

Alastor was still stiff, body tense and unyielding as Angel Dust’s lips moved, relaxing only minutely as the spider pulled back. At his confused look, Alastor cleared his throat, looking away, “I apologize, I don’t think I did that quite right.”

Angel Dust laughed, relaxing. “You did just fine.” He finally managed to tug them free as Fat Nuggets trotted up, the slack of the leash falling and letting them step out and away from one another. “I wouldn’t be mad if you wanted some practice, though…”

“Yes. Well.” Alastor cleared his throat and Angel Dust was pleased to see a blush still staining his pallid cheeks. Fat Nuggets snorted, raising up onto his hind legs and snuffling at Alastor’s trousers in search of a reward for his clever act. Reaching into his pocket and slipping the pig another piece of jerky, Alastor gave the animal a firm pat to the head, finally raising his gaze back to Angel Dust’s and beaming as usual. “Perhaps after you join me for dinner this evening.”

Angel Dust flushed again, not expecting any sort of response to his flirtation but quickly recovered, smiling widely.

“It’s a date.”


End file.
